


Gently does it

by Sasquaatch68



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Desus Writing Group, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 05:04:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13023816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasquaatch68/pseuds/Sasquaatch68
Summary: This has been hanging around for a while, so a little tangential to S8 cannon. And it's my first fic, so please be gentle with my virgin words...Nel_gal persuaded me to publish, so thank you for the push... I think!





	Gently does it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nel_gal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nel_gal/gifts).



> This has been hanging around for a while, so a little tangential to S8 cannon. And it's my first fic, so please be gentle with my virgin words...
> 
> Nel_gal persuaded me to publish, so thank you for the push... I think!

Daryl and Paul, along with Tara and Kal, had arrived in Oceanside for a trading mission with the women's community. They’d brought vegetables and some grain from Hilltop, and some spare solar panels and transformers from scavenging the ruins of the Sanctuary. They hoped that they’d be able to return North to their communities with supplies of dried and salted fish, plus whatever weapons and other items the women were happy to part with. After the trading discussions concluded to the satisfaction of both sides and everyone had eaten their fill of a fish dinner from the barbecue, Kal and Tara got caught up in an animated discussion with Beatrice and Cyndie as to the best use for the solar panels.

Bored and twitchy from being around so many strangers for hours, Daryl wandered off towards the beach for a smoke, into the creeping twilight, and Paul distractedly watched him go whilst trying to keep up with the flirty argument Kal was having with the girls. As Daryl disappeared between the trees into the darkness, Paul's heart fluttered with mild panic and he pulled himself to his feet, intent on following the hunter to make sure that he didn't fall foul of the unfamiliar surroundings and unknown dangers of the coast. 

At least, that's what he told himself. In truth, he’d been hiding a raging crush on Daryl pretty much since he’d chased him round a meadow over ownership of the truck that was lost to the lake; damn parking brake! Paul had been ignoring his feelings ever since, in the hope they’d fade and he could maintain the growing friendship that had developed between them.  


His favourite pastime these days was gently teasing Daryl (or was it torturing him), by asking him questions he pretty much already knew the answer to, bringing him gifts of travel-sized soap, or a hairbrush, and once even a battered DVD of Calamity Jane. But still, he enjoyed spending time with the solitary, quiet man more than he should if he was being sensible.

As he stepped out of the tree line onto the sand, Paul saw the cherry tip of Daryl's cigarette glowing about 20 yards further down the beach, close to the hulking skeleton of a long dead tree.  As he approached, Daryl turned his head, eyes narrowed. "Somethin’ wrong?"

"No, just wanted to make sure you didn't get lost".

"Phht! As if", Daryl huffed, blowing smoke out onto the warm breeze as he leaned back with his elbows on the tree trunk.

"It's beautiful, isn't it? Peaceful", Paul nodded towards the gently lapping waves, sparkling in the strengthening moonlight.

"Hmm. I ain't never seen the ocean before all this..." he trailed off. "It's big".

"It is". 

They fell into a comfortable silence, listening to the wash of the waves on the shingle. A fish jumped in the shallows, both of them turning toward the sound.

"We should swim!" Paul exclaimed and practically batted his eyelashes at Daryl, as he started to unbutton his shirt. "It's been a long, hot day and I know I could use a wash. Are you coming?"

"I, erm, I... I'm not wearin’ any shorts", Daryl stuttered.

"Me either", Paul bent to untie his boots and kicked them off like a small child, unbuckling his belt as he did so. "Come on, it'll be fun", he turned and looked at Daryl, flashing a smile of encouragement.

"Fuck!" Daryl flicked away his cigarette butt and pulled his shirt off over his head, throwing it onto the pile of Paul's clothes between them before he could change his mind. As Daryl removed his boots and jeans, Paul ran into the water, trying to muffle a squeal as the waves reached his thighs.

"It's not as warm as you'd think", he hissed, turning back towards Daryl as he stepped into the sea.

"Don't be such a wuss!" he retorted, wading deeper until he was able to dive into a breaker. When he surfaced, he blew out a "fuck!" along with a mouthful of air. Paul laughed as he fell backwards into the waves, submerging himself fully.  Breaking the surface, his long hair flowed over his shoulders, and after wiping the water from his eyes he turned, searching for Daryl and gave him a brilliant smile when his eyes landed on him.

"I'm glad you decided to come in. Just think, a new story for Judy when you get home. You as a merman! Maybe we can find her some shells.” He hesitated, “…erm, would you do me a favour while we're here?"

"What?" Daryl asked doubtfully as the scout walked through the waves towards him.

"Will you wash my back? I haven't been able to do it properly for months...." he faltered again as Daryl stared at him in what appeared to be horror. "It's fine. You don't have to", he backtracked raising his palms trying to make light of the suggestion. "I know you haven't had a lot of contact with the gays”, he added air quotes, “and I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable" he gabbled. "It wasn't meant to be a come on or anything. It's just sand is a great exfoliator and we've been covered in walker guts for so long..."

Daryl managed to grunt out a "Huh, I c’n do that", flicking his eyes to Paul's with a half nod.

He bent beneath the waves and scooped up a handful of the fine grains, applying it gently to the smaller man's shoulders circling in a tentative motion over his back. He bent down again, filling both hands with sand and rubbed them with more confidence over Paul's upper arms, across his shoulders and down his back. The waves splashed around their hips as Daryl continued to massage gentle circles up and down Paul's tightly muscled torso, the moonlight playing on the droplets running down his back.

"Oh, that's good", he sighed. "Can you do it harder?  Just there, mmm....". Paul leaned into his firm hands, making small noises of pleasure, eventually sighing contentedly as Daryl's hands came to a rest on his shoulders.

"Y’all done, I think".

The smaller man turned towards him wearing a smug look and whisked his hand in the air, adding "Your turn".

"Nah, ya don't have ta".

"I know, but after that, you deserve it!" he encouraged, ducking down to collect handfuls of sand and rinsing the grit from his own body at the same time. “And besides, when was the last time you had a really good scrub?”

Slowly, Daryl rotated to face the shore, his mutilated back in full view of Paul, even with the surrounding darkness.  His shoulders sagged as his chin dropped to his chest in resignation. 

"Ya don't gotta be gentle with me, they don't hurt", he spoke softly as if to barely acknowledge the scars.

Gingerly, Paul lifted his sand-filled hands to Daryl's back, starting in the centre, moving up and outwards as he lightly rubbed the particles against the ravaged skin. He concentrated on trying to ignore the wheals and marks carved into the pale surface. It was impossible; Daryl had clearly never had it exposed to the sun, nor felt comfortable with people's scrutiny. The thought made tears prick Paul's eyes and his fingers lingered gently over a large raised scar on the archer's left shoulder.

"I'm so sorry someone did this to you. Was it Negan?"

Daryl froze at the touch and the words, but relaxed slightly when he moved to another scar further down his back.

“M’ Pa”, he murmured.

Paul ran his fingertips softly over other scars, feeling the raised welts like a blind man reading Braille. Without warning, he was possessed by the urge to comfort Daryl and he leaned forward pressing his lips into the nape of his neck.

“I'd kill him for what he's done to you” he whispered.

Daryl turned, his expression incredulous as he looked into Paul's wide, direct gaze, completely forgetting their nakedness.

“Why? …what?”

“You, you're everything. Your heart is so good and you don't even know. And anyone who hurts you, they deserve to die. So I'd do that. For you.”

Daryl blinked rapidly in response, apparently trying to take in what he was hearing. Paul stepped closer, lifting his hand to Daryl's face to push his damp hair away from his cheek. His thumb traced the outline of his lips, blue-green eyes following its’ path intently. He glanced up to Daryl's shadowed eyes. Licking his own lips, he watched as Daryl mirrored him, parting them as if drawing then holding a breath.

Paul pressed forward, his hand moving to cup the back of Daryl's head, kissing him chastely, aware that any sudden movement might scare the hunter away like a skittish colt. Daryl froze, not responding at first but then tentatively reciprocating the light pressure and gentle exploration for what felt like several minutes.

With their need to breathe, they broke apart.

“I've wanted to do that for so long” Paul murmured, shyly gazing up at Daryl's face. “But I won't do it again, just wanted you to understand how much you mean to me. Couldn't bare to lose your…”

“Me too”.

“What?”

They stood only inches apart, the turning tide swirling round them, silently watching the other as the words Daryl uttered sank in. He blushed and shifted backwards slightly, as if reeling from his disclosure. Paul reached out to his arm, trying to ensure he didn't pull further away.

“Don't. Please... Talk to me.”

“I ain't done this before. I don't know what comes next.” Daryl's voice was husky with emotion.

“We don't have to anything right now, we don't have to rush. I think just knowing is good enough for now, don't you? We could just have our swim?”

Daryl's face was flushed with relief as he gave Paul a small nod. They dived into the waves together and turned to swim parallel with the shore.


End file.
